The Bar Trilogy Stuck On You
by VampireQueen21
Summary: Slight Coyote Ugly XO, BAus, Book 1. Angelus, Spike, and Dru left SD during 'IOHEFY'. Six years later they're back but the Scoobies are no longer living there. Detailed summary inside.
1. Prologue

Title: Stuck On You

Series: The Bar Trilogy

Placement: Book 1

Author: Dez/Jezebel Jinx/VampireQueen21/Angelusluver412

Rating: Mature/Hard R (language, violence, sexual situations and other naughty-ness)

Couples: B/Aus, B/other (it's a surprise), X/A, G/Olivia, Oz/Willow/Tara, Faith/Wesley, Cordy/???, and Crystal/Doyle

Category: AU-ish + Crossover. (After Season 2 it's pretty much AU, and there's a Crossover with Coyote Ugly. With a bar that's a Coyote Ugly establishment…did that make sense, hopefully it will after you read a couple chapters of this?)

Summary: Angelus never got his soul back during Season 2, instead he, Spike and Dru left Sunnydale after 'I Only Have Eyes For You'. About 6 years later they go to Sunnydale to find the Hellmouth closed for business, they find that the Scooby gang has moved to Florida. They go to reek havoc, when Buffy sees them she goes to Willow so she can do a spell to keep Angelus, Darla, Spike and Dru from coming near her. However Willow messes up and instead the spell makes the 4 vampires stay near Buffy.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, I swear I don't, even if I wish owned Angelus and Spike. ::drool:: Oh wait, I do own Crystal.

Warning: Small character death(s).

Notes: Since Spike, Dru, and Angelus left before 'Becoming I & II' they never found Acathla and tried to awaken him. Instead, Giles moved it too a remote region so it couldn't be found for another thousand or so years. There are going to be three fics in this trilogy…probably why they call it a trilogy huh, spanning 2 other fandom's (Roswell and X-Men). However if I suddenly get another idea there is a possibility of a Wolf Lake XO or Charmed XO.

**Prologue**

_April; 1998_

"We're leaving tonight." Angelus stomped down the stairs of his Mansion passed his Grand Childe rolling up to him.

Earlier that night had been eventful. Ghosts who only wanted to right a wrong possessed the Slayer and Angelus. Rather poetic if he said so himself but his Sire only saw it as a violation. The ghosts had made him and the Slayer play kissy face with each other, however, Spike had to admit that Angelus was protesting to much to his ex-screw toy's lips against his.

He suspected his Sire truly loved the blonde girl in the only way a soulless creature could, Angelus had never before been so worked up. With Drusilla the obsession lasted till she was turned, even before he changed her he wasn't so crazed with driving her into his waiting arms. Granted Spike wasn't apart of the family around the time but he heard stories from both Darla and Angelus.

Angelus did things for the Slayer that he had never done for another woman, vampire or not. He killed the teacher for the blonde Slayer since she had betrayed her. His Sire had sent a token of his affection through a classmate of hers, and when Buffy went into the hospital after a fight with him he had come with a white rose. Of course the whelp wouldn't let him in to see her.

"Why do you wanna leave mate? I thought we had a nice set up here?" Spike stared up at his Sire with confusion he folded his hands in his lap and waited for Angelus to answer.

He growled at Spike questioning him. "I need a change of scenery sit and spin, that should be enough reason for you." The angry vampire stalked passed him and out the front doors of the Mansion. Walking down the almost empty street he grabbed the first victim he came across, draining the dark haired teen of all her life's blood.

She said that pansy's name.

The Slayer whispered that name while she was cradled in his embrace.

_Angel._

Soulboy was never coming back. He had to make sure of that. The gypsy Janna otherwise known as Jenny Calendar was already taken care of. But that didn't mean the Scoobies couldn't acquire another Gypsy some way. All the possibilities had to be eliminated.

After the threat was gone he would come back to Sunnydale to claim his true mate. Imagine, him, Angelus, The Scourge of Europe having the Slayer for his mate, if he wasn't already a legend he would have become one. No vampire had been mated to a Slayer.

He continued to walk down the familiar streets of the town until he's in front of Buff's home. The heartbeats of her and her mother were strong and steady, unhurried in the safety of their dwelling. Angelus stayed out there watching his mate until almost dawn. The next night he would be leaving with his Childe and Grand Childe, he would return to claim her…he could do nothing else but return to her.

TBC


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

_July; 2004_

It's been over 6 years since he walked these streets. It seemed as though nothing had changed, but the taste of the air, the sounds of the night stated other wise. The small town street lay quiet, sundown had been hours ago, there should have been a few demons roaming the area but there were none. An occasional car would drive past the group of four, other than that there was nothing. The town seemed…safe, like a blanket covered the small town in warmth and goodness; it was enough to make him want to vomit.

"Are we even in the right town Angelus?" Darla crinkled her eyebrows in confusion. "Where's the smell of freshly spilt blood, the fledging vampires making a mockery of our kind?" Her hand was woven through Angelus's arm; she hated to admit it and never would out loud but her Childe now Sire had been turning away from her. Like he didn't want her anymore. Darla shook off the unpleasant thought, it's ridiculous, Angelus cared for her, in his own sick twisted way…what other way was there?

Angelus growled in irritation at the vampiress beside him. Only seven years ago his ensouled sissy self had killed his blonde clingy Sire, all for another blonde, the Slayer. He had hoped Darla was gone for good but Wolfram & Hart, an evil law firm, brought the bitch back. "Let's go to Willy's, he's bound to know something. Even if he doesn't I'll have fun torturing him anyway." He smirked, all the possibilities of torment lay endlessly before him.

Spike glanced at his Grand Sire and Great Grand Sire or would she now he his Aunt? It was all very confusing to the bleached blonde. He didn't understand why Angelus turned Darla when she was brought back human.

From what Peaches told him he hated his Sire, always too needy, got him into trouble more often than he could count, and got upset when Angelus tried to take over as the leader of his vampiric family. Maybe he felt some kind of obligation towards her, after all they were together for over a hundred and fifty years. That had got to count for something.

Moments later the two vampire couples were sauntering into Willy's Place. Willy was at his normal spot behind the bar cleaning a mug that carried the slight scent of blood, it lingered in the deep crack on the side of the cup.

"Angel…what are you doing here? There was word that you weren't ever coming back to Sunnydale." He cast scared glances around the bar; none of his patrons would protect him. Ever since the Hellmouth was closed the majority of the demons that populated the town were non-violent.

The tall Master vampire growled and grabbed him by the lapels of his shirt at the lowly human not calling him by his demon's name. "It's Angelus piss ant."

"Sorry, I meant no disrespect." He whined trying his best to get out Angelus' grasp. With a low rumble deep in his chest the vampire let him go. "So," Willy straightened his shirt, "what can I get for you? Want a Blood Light? It's AB negative today…"

"Shut up Willy, I want to know what the fuck happened here! There are no demons out on the streets, when there are the demons are spineless." He stared at the customers of the bar, "just like the ones in here. I have yet to smell the blood-splattered earth. Now you are going to tell me why." His voice whispered velvet soft, yet full of menace.

Willy picked up a wet mug and his dishtowel out nervous habit. "It was the Slayer, the first one that came here, not the second or third." He placed the mug in its designated spot.

"And how did she do that?" So his mate had been busy while he was away. He'd just have to remind her whose territory this was.

"The witch did a spell for Buffy that gave her the knowledge, magical know how, and strengths of all the Slayers before her. That was about two and a half years ago. But basically whatever knowledge was given to her was able to shut down the Hellmouth for good. You vamps missed some pretty neat stuff. Of course the closing of the Hellmouth took away almost eighty percent of my business." Willy shook his head. After Buffy did her thing most demons split to Cleveland but Buffy wasn't too far behind them and managed to close that Hellmouth down as well.

Willy's thoughts tickle Darla's mind, the mind reading skills she honed for centuries weren't back to full power yet but they were slowly returning. "How could we not know about this? You would think that the closing of a Hellmouth, especially two would be all over the demon community." Darla huffed in annoyance. She was looking forward to causing some real carnage in the town while that little bitch of a Slayer watched in horror.

Spike stared at the fidgety bartender. "You know why, don't ya mate?" He took a cigarette from his duster, stuck it in his mouth and lit it with the candle burning on the bar.

Willy swallowed loudly confirming Spike's suspicions. "I heard from Doyle, he came to be apart of the Slayers group about four and a half years ago, anyway he came into the bar, got drunk and begun spouting about Buffy having Willow doing a blocking spell. A very specific one from what I gathered. It apparently made every demon and supernatural force not speak about what happened in Sunnydale. She didn't want you four to find out and come back and try to re-open it before…" A cough of nervousness made it passed the lump in his throat.

"Before what?" In a second his face changed from the handsome guise to his vampiric face.

"There was a dead line I guess. It needed the four eldest of the Order of Aurelius. You four. If you tried to open it before the deadline everything that Buffy did would have been pointless."

Angelus paced thinking for a moment. When suddenly it struck him… "How did Buffy know about Darla? She should have figured she was still dead."

"She kept tabs on all of you. The Slayer wanted to know exactly when you came back. So there wouldn't be any surprises." Willy knew practically everything about everything in this town, even the Slayers business.

Willy stared at Angelus fear in his eyes as he watched his jaw clench and his fangs glisten in the bar's weak light. "Where is my little Slayer now?"

"She not here anymore. About a week after closing the Hellmouth for good, you know where you four wouldn't be able to open it; she took her friends and left Sunnydale. I'm not entirely sure where they went after Cleveland but last I heard it was somewhere on the East Coast."

After a few more minutes of chatting, well, threatening Willy for information, which he had no more of, the Fearsome Foursome left the bar, surprisingly leaving Willy fairly well and still alive. Never knew when they would need a snitch, and if they killed him they'd have to expend energy to find a new one. At least now they had an explanation as to why everything was different now.

"This is certainly a depressing trip. I was so hoping to take care of that annoying goody-goody of a Slayer. It would have been to watch her blood spill from many cuts and bite marks." Without warning Angelus grabbed his Sire turned Childe's neck, his vampire visage firmly in place.

"You will not go near her Darla, my dear. The Slayer is mine to deal with and no one else's. Is that understood?" His voice so quiet that if Darla didn't have her super hearing she wouldn't have heard him.

She nodded terrified of Angelus. He'd never been that straightforward with her before, Angelus would always cloak his threats to her with sexual innuendo's, never right in her face about it. Wanting her to think that she would get pleasure from her punishment, which she most always did.

Drusilla, who had not been paying a bit of attention to her grandmother turned sister and her Daddy's spat, glided over to her mate and Childe and began to nuzzle his neck. An evil smile graced her beautiful face as she licked up the slim column of Spike's neck.

"Psst, psst, my darling Spike. The Slayer she dances, they scream and shout, she loves it." Drusilla grinned; she slowly moved her body in a slow seductive circle dancing to the music only she could hear. "The music pulsates inside her. He wants her, she dances for him."

Angelus stared at his Childe in confusion, it's obvious she saw something about Buffy, but why would she get a vision of her now when she hadn't had one since they left here. Or she hadn't told him about any, she could have very well hidden her findings from him. Drusilla had always had a certain connection to Slayers, she had once been a potential Slayer but he had turned her before she had a chance to be called.

Darla rubbed her hand alluringly across Angelus' back trying to get his attention back on her, but it's of no use. He just brushed her hand aside and stalked over to Dru capturing her by the throat and pulling her close to his game face.

"Where is she Drusilla? You know where she is don't you, you've always known haven't you?" He roared ignoring his Grandchilde's cries to let his mate go and his crazy Childe's pathetic moans of pain.

"Yes, Daddy, the stars told me not to tell you, she's not in the Valley of the Sun not this one, moved to a different Sunny City." She whimpered; Daddy since he came back to the family had been mean whenever anyone mentioned _His_ Slayer. Her daddy didn't love them like he used too, he only saw the Slayer only wanted the Slayer.

"Now, what's this about her dancing?" His fangs shine in the moonlight as he waited for her answer. If Buff's dancing for anybody it should be him and no one else.

"Where she is, the man, holds her hips, brings her closer to him. She wants him too. Not acting. The Slayer desires him." Angelus squeezed her neck tighter, although she didn't need to breathe it hurts her neck.

He tossed his Childe away from him into the arms of Spike who was now caressing her damaged jugular area. "What is your issue mate?" Spike nuzzled Dru's throat pressing soft loving kissed against the slim column.

Without a word to his vampire family he left them confused and alone in the empty street. He had things to ponder and he couldn't do that with his irritating family whining and wanting his attention every second. Angelus went to the only place where he felt like himself, no matter if he was ensouled or not.

It came as shock to him when he walked up to the home. The home that had once housed his lover and mate, and occasionally her mother was empty, not a living soul resided in the house. The vampire climbed the familiar tree outside Buff's window; he peeked in surprised that her furniture was still there. Why would she leave all her furniture if she weren't planning on coming back? It didn't make any sense.

TBC

A.N. For those that are worried this is going to be a Buffy got all powerful and stays all powerful because of a spell I'm here to tell you it's not. Yes, Willow did a spell to make Buffy powerful but it was only temporary and if you read on you'll find out more about that.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_August 2004; Florida; Mid-afternoon_

Bright sun shined through the thin white curtains, she must have forgotten to close the heavy ones this morning. Too lazy to get up and throw the heavy dark red curtains closed she lifted the covers over her head and sighed underneath the quilt.

Buffy knew she's alone in the bed, she's always alone this late in the afternoon. Her lover's side would be cold if she touched it, but she didn't want to lay a hand over the spot. That cold sensation would feel too much like another's touch, ones touch that she didn't want to think about anymore. He left her; there's no point in dwelling on the past.

If there's no point then why did she do it? It broke her heart when he left; she'd gone to the Mansion one morning having seen no sign of Angelus for almost a week. There was no one there, clothes were gone, Dru's dolls were gone, and Spike's chair was gone, everything gone.

She knew logically that Angelus was evil and she should've been happy he wasn't roaming around her town any longer, but she wasn't. Her heart had been torn out and stomped on and all that mattered was the fact that her lover left her…again.

Buffy yawned, stretching her sleepy limbs out waking them up. She supposed she should get out of bed, no point in wasting away the rest of the day, even if there was only four hours left of daylight. The idea of staying right where she was got better and better as each second passed, but the choice was taken from her when her phone rang.

"Ugh." She groaned in annoyance. Who could be calling her now, all the people who had her number knew she wasn't awake till at least five in the afternoon, it wasn't even three yet.

Stretching across the span of her King sized bed she reached for the annoying chirping cell phone; she could hear the aggravation drip from her voice. That was why she'd never make it in the customer service field, dealing with demons, apocalypses, and Hell Gods alike daily put a serious crimp in her helpful side.

"What?"

"Sorry to call you Buffy but we got a situation here." Willow sincerely regretted bringing this issue to Buffy but she was the boss.

She ran her fingers through her hair getting them caught in the tangles. "Hmm, what's the problem?" If Will could handle it she wouldn't have called so it must be important.

"We've got two of our regular girls that have up and disappeared. Now Mindy we're sure skipped town without supernatural help, she left a note, her house was cleaned out, and her boyfriend is with her. However Erica is another story, there are a few things not right with her disappearance. We've called a meeting, everyone should be here within the hour."

"Are we thinkin' demon something? Vamp? Or an entirely new creature feature?" As she questioned her friend she rose from her comfy cocoon grabbing clothes from her drawers and a pair of shoes that she tossed aside that morning.

Over the years Willow had developed more confidence in herself and it showed especially when dealing with the forces of darkness. She'd become a damn powerful Witch; according to her girlfriend Tara she had a natural gift for magicks, and with Tara's help, taught Willow to control her amazing gifts. "At this point demon. There were some carvings on a nightstand in her house that Oz found. I've seen them before but they mean certain things that don't make sense yet."

Oz, Willow's boyfriend since high school…yea she had a boyfriend and a girlfriend, was a werewolf. He became furry three nights out of the month; he fit right into their freaky little group. "All right, I'll be there in about ten minutes." The friends hung up, where the meeting was taking place was where they always took place, at their bar.

Buffy had taken to calling it 'their' bar, technically it was her bar. Her Aunt Lil wanted to expand her own bar Coyote Ugly into other big cities, naturally when she heard her niece was out in Florida she offered her the opportunity to be the boss and help build her franchise. She of course jumped at the chance.

It took a year for her to find the right abandoned building to make into the bar and then another year to get the building up to code and make it look like a bar. It was a two-story warehouse; the bottom floor was the bar. Half of the top floor was storage and the other half was her group's hang out, slash research, slash hash out plans area.

Xander had demanded they put a pool table in there, after all what was the point of being up there if there wasn't a pool table. He insisted that he worked better with that distraction in the room just like Ho-Ho's were a valuable part of his cognitive process.

Giles objected to the pool table but she'd seen him shoot a few games with Xander and Cordelia, who turned out to have a hidden skill of kicking anyone's ass at billiards. Who would have guessed she'd be the best out of everyone in their group, she certainly wouldn't have.

Then there was Xander's fiancée Anya, they were in the process of planning their wedding. Anya came to be apart of their group during senior year, during the whole scenario with the Mayor; she'd helped them by giving them information about pure demons and the last Ascension. How did she come to have all this knowledge? She was a demon or ex-demon, as she preferred, she tortured men for thousands of years, righting the wrongs of women, and she'd been at the last Ascension.

It had been two and a half years since she and the others closed the Hellmouth in Sunnydale and two years-four months since the left the city to move onto Cleveland. Willow had found a spell that would give Buffy all the knowledge and magicks of the Slayers before her.

For a while her personality changed, she withdrew, got quiet, and didn't want anyone even her mother to touch her. At one point she feared that it was too much to handle and came within a hairs breath of begging Willow to reverse the spell. Thankfully though with the help of Giles she came back out on the other side ready to face the Hellmouth for the last time.

With the others taking care of most the vampires trying to keep her away from the Hellmouth she managed to close the impressive beast that lived beneath the ruins of the high school. When it closed she helped her friends up top. There were injuries, a slash cut across Giles stomach, Xander had an arm pulverized—he still didn't have full feeling in it. As the years went on the arm healed but it'd still take some time before he got fully recovered.

Tara had suffered the most in her opinion; while yes Tara had magick and knew how to use it well she wasn't nearly as powerful as Willow. She got tossed around a lot, so much so that she had a few broken bones, a pierced lung, and a concussion. If she had Oz's werewolf strength, Doyle's demon, Crystal's necromancy, or Willow's power she'd have probably faired better in the fight.

Doyle and Crystal were two of their group's newest members. Doyle's a demon, a Broccoli-something. Hmm, even after all this time she still wasn't very good with demon names. Was it her fault that demons chose such confusing titles for their races? Anyway Doyle was handsome, sweet, a bit of a drunk, gambler, and took fashion tips from Whistler—an old friend of hers and Angel's—who had no fashion sense to speak of.

The friendly demon—hmm, kinda sounded like Casper the friendly ghost—only Doyle's not dead or a ghost came to Sunnydale shortly after the she and Scoobies started college. Originally he'd be sent to LA, it was where Angel was supposed to have gone had he not left Sunnydale. Apparently when Angelus left he caused an 'uh-oh' in the future…don't ask her how all that worked, it gave her a headache just thinking about it.

According to Doyle, who had a direct link to The Powers That Be, was told to meet Angel in LA after the Ascension in Sunnydale. So he waited there for three months but no sign of Angel, it was then he received a dream from his mystical bosses telling him Angel wouldn't be in LA and for him, Doyle, to head to Sunnydale to help the Slayer.

After he arrived he explained that, to which she had told him that Angelus had left Sunnydale a year and a half earlier. And it was unlikely he'd ever be Angel again. From there Willow questioned him on why didn't TPTB send Doyle to Sunnydale immediately since the TPTB should have known that Angelus wasn't coming back to Sunnydale. Why would they send Doyle on an assignment that wasn't going to happen? See? Headache inducing.

Now Crystal entered their family when they went to Cleveland to close another Hellmouth. See there was an expiration date on that knowledge spell Will cast on her, she had six months to do with it what she could, after that the knowledge and all the magical gifts went back to where Willow got them from. Buffy would still have memories of using those spells or using those gifts but the actual know how on what to do to get to those points taken from her brain.

Crys had been—well a huge handful while trying to close the Cleveland Hellmouth for good. She thought it would be a hoot to test out her new necromancy skills on a bunch of badass vampires that weren't ones to play with it. If Buffy could have she would have avoided them but she's the Slayer and avoiding the ultimate vamp wasn't an option. On second thought it was an option just not one that she could choose in good conscious.

When Crystal joined the Scoobies she was seventeen, young, impressionable, eager to please, and coming into her powers. She's tall, supermodel tall, with long straight black hair, a slightly crooked smile, and the most gorgeous, vibrant, brown eyes she'd ever seen.

Okay she was lying terribly—they weren't the most gorgeous she'd ever seen. Only one man—beast, held that title. But no she wouldn't do that to herself, she swore she'd stop thinking about him, but it was a lot easier said than done. Especially lately. On a normal night she met him in her dreams once a night, now it's different. She could feel his presence beside her warming her, exciting her.

An ache that built so slowly she hadn't been aware it was happening until her lovers touch began to revolt her. It wasn't fair to him; he deserved to be with a woman who didn't shy away from his caress when he reached out.

High time to let the man go. Grabbing her keys and sunglasses she headed out the door breathing in the smell of fresh flowers in the neighbor's garden. She'd talk to her friends first; they always helped her put things in perspective.

TBC


End file.
